All the Funny Little Voices
by WillowSioui
Summary: SasukexOC Tsunade has ordered for Sasuke’s assassination. Thing is, he has protection from the daughter of a noble. She is unstable and completely insane. Will this work? Or will she kill him herself to survive? Rated T for violence. Rating may change.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. This belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

**Plot:** SasukexOC Tsunade has ordered for Sasuke's assassination. Thing is, he has protection from the daughter of a noble. She is unstable and completely insane. Will this work? Or will she kill him herself to survive?

* * *

Kakashi Hatake stands in The Fifth Hokage's office, awaiting her response. He had just given her information on an ex-shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; Konohagakure. The Hokage lifts her head to meet Kakashi's anxious glance.

"Are you sure that this information is correct, Hatake?" Kakashi nods his head once, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha has aligned himself with the Akatsuki. There has been a shinobi witness that he has also been seen with the daughter of one of the richest men in the Land of Fire. Her mental sate in unstable and completely off the charts…she is more dangerous than anyone we have ever faced." The Hokage nods her head once, then waves her hand in dismissal. Kakashi bows, then walks out of the office. He notices his three students waiting for him. Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Naruto Uzumaki. He sighs.

"She didn't tell me anything, but I have a pretty good idea of what she will have to do now." Naruto sits forwards from on the bench.

"And what is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi sighs heavily, then takes out his book. Might as well be the most calm one here….

"She's going to have to order his assassination."

Sasuke turns around to see Leila standing behind him, swaying to an inaudible music in the air. The brunette has her eyes closed, and is smiling like she had just been given the best present in the world. She stops dancing and looks him in the eye, her smile staying put.

"Silly little boy, with your shiny, shiny toys. Your going to get hurt, you know…" Sasuke sighs and puts his kunai knife down.

"And how do you figure that, Leila?" The tall girl starts to sway once more, spinning slowly.

"The stars told me, silly-head." The ebony-haired shinobi looks to the sky, then back at the young woman.

"Leila, it's daytime right now. Stop talking nonsense." Leila stops dancing and saunters towards him, sitting down in a patch of grass.

"They talk to me all the same, love." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"I'm not your love, Leila." The woman lays down on the ground, placing her head in his lap.

"The stars tell me you are, boy. Don't break their little hearts, love, for the sparkling dust will fall all over us and we'll be really shiny." she looks up to him, "Do you want to be shiny, love?" He frowns and shakes his head.

"No." The brunette beauty sighs, then starts humming an old folk song. She picks up a leaf and starts to pick it apart. Her forehead creases, and she whines slightly.

"Love…people are coming with more shiny toys. They want to hurt us…" She stands up, and so does Sasuke. He draws a kunai knife out of a pocket, and pulls Leila behind him. She is holding her hands to her head, as if she was trying to make some unheard noise stop. Soon there is a large puff of smoke, and Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and a black-haired boy stand with weapons out. Leila continues to whine, and Naruto smiles.

"SASUKE! We finally found you!" Sasuke snorts, and puts his kunai knife away. He ignores Naruto and looks Kakashi in his eyes.

"You were stupid to come here, knowing who my companion is." Kakashi draws in a ragged breath, then whispers _**no…**_Sasuke turns around, and puts an arm around Leila's waist. He pulls her so that she is beside him. He leans forwards and whispers in her ear, his lips brushing against her ear.

"You can have them to play with, Leila; they are your dolls now!" Leila smiles and lets out an excited squeak. She throws her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. He stands there, doing nothing, but watches the surprised expressions of everyone change form worries to surprised. Then Leila lets go of Sasuke and turns around, the look in her eyes dangerous.

"Come here, little birdies…I don't want you to fly away…" She disappears, then appears behind Kakashi, and shoves her arm through his chest. Kakashi looks down at it, and the blood flowing freely. She pulls her arm out, then appears beside Naruto. Kakashi falls to his knees, staring at his bloody hands. Leila grabs Naruto's face, and makes him look at her. She leans forwards and licks his cheek. Naruto swats her away, and jumps over to Kakashi, just like Sai and Sakura. Leila giggles, hen cocks her head to the side, her eyes going neon yellow.

"Then all the little birdies fell down, never to fly again."

* * *

**Please Review! No Flames, please! I was really bored, and thought it would be fun to write a Naruto fanfic.**

**~R**


End file.
